Unrequited
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: Even for someone with a golden tongue like Richard Sonnac, sometimes, telling something to someone is awkward... especially when that someone has a crush on you. One-sided Templar Player Character/Richard Sonnac


Richard Sonnac really wished he didn't have to do this…

But still, if he didn't address this sooner or later, things could go seriously wrong. It could mean an end to what thusfar was a rather smooth relationship with one of the charges under his care. Still, this would hurt…. His charge probably more then him.

Footsteps could be heard as said charge; Sinar Uwais entered his office, saluting as a greeting, which Richard somewhat casually returned.

"You wanted to speak to me, Sir?" Sinar asked, not changing his rigid posture. Richard just smiled.

"At ease." He said, which changed the other man's posture somewhat. "You're always so tense, Sinar. You really don't have to be around me."

"You're a figure of authority. Any other behavior would be disrespectful." Sinar said. Recited more like. Sinar had been a Templar, for all intents and purposes, since birth. It was pretty much hammered into him how to act.

"I truly wish you would sometimes be more relaxed around me." Richard said. "Especially considering the reason why I've called you here."

"What is that reason?" Sinar asked, a slight edge of fear in his voice. "Is there something… wrong?"

"Not at all, there's just a rather… loaded question on my mind that I feel needs to be asked." Richard said, before taking a deep breath.

"I'll be frank, Sinar; do you have feelings for me?" Richard asked. This caused quite a stir in the other man.

"S-sir?" He asked, insecurely.

"Don't be afraid to answer honestly. I'm not going to judge you poorly for it. But for the sake of our… partnership, this is something that needs to be cleared."

"W-well, you see…. I….The thing is…." Sinar started, before carefully shifting his gaze to Sonnac. "I just answered that question for you, didn't I?"

"Seems like you did, yes." Sonnac answered.

"And it's…. Probably not mutual, is it?" This made the other man sigh. This was the hard part… Best to keep being this forward.

"Indeed it isn't. I care for you deeply as a colleague and a friend but nothing besides that." The reaction to this was…. Surprisingly mild as Sinar just shrugged, a bit dejectedly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Sir. It's just how it is. Best thing to do now is to move on from this."

"I do have to ask... " Richard softly started. "What is it about me that made you… feel the way you feel?"

"Quite a lot of things, actually." Sinar said, before taking a deep breath. "You are… respectful to me. Saw me as more than just a tin soldier in this war. You are patient, even when I am at my worst and you… you… to be quite frank, you look dashing, Sir." Sinar looked away after that, his face turning a rather deep shade or red.

"Uhm. Thanks." Sonnac said, a bit incredulous. "I mean it." He added, seeing how Sinar still looked somewhat embarrassed. "I really wished I didn't have to hurt you like this."

"You're not…" Sinar tried. "Well, you are, a little. But it had to be done, Sir. I understand that." He sighed. "If anything, I'm glad that I don't have to guess any more." He said, managing a smile. "Not to mention it's not the worst I had to deal with on that front. I'll be okay. Trust me." Richard just nodded. But still, he could see that Sinar was hurt by this. And though he didn't have romantic feelings, seeing someone he considered a close friend was painful.

"I'm sure you'll eventually meet someone wonderful to share your life with." Richard said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You deserve nothing less. Remember that."

"Thanks…. Sir." Sinar said. "That means a lot." He said.

"Now then…" Richard said. "I believe there was some business you needed to attend to." This caused Sinar to look up.

"Fuck! I promised Mihas I helped with those werewolves. He's going to have my head!" With that he rushed off, only stopping for a quick salute. Richard couldn't help but laugh.

"That could have been a lot worse…"


End file.
